rwbyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose jest główną bohaterką serii animowanej "RWBY" oraz liderką drużyny o tej samej nazwie. Bronią Ruby jest jej Wysoko-Kalibrowa-Kosa-Snajperska ( ang. High-Caliber-Sniper-Scythe HCSS) nazwana Crescent Rose. Po raz pierwszy spotykamy Ruby w trailerze "Red". Ukazał się on 5 Listopada 2012 roku. Możemy ją również spotkać pod koniec traileru "Yellow", gdy wita się ze swoją starszą siostrą Yang Xiao Long przed klubem. Wygląd Ogólny Kolorystyka stroju Ruby ogranicza się do czarnego i czerwonego koloru, ze srebrnymi dodatkami. Na co dzień ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę z golfem, na której ma zawiązany czarny, szeroki pas z czerwonymi sznurowadłami, podkreślającymi jej talię. Oprócz tego ma jeszcze ciemnoszary pas, na którym trzyma swoją broń, pojedyncze naboje przypominające kaliber 12.7 mm oraz sakiewkę z magazynkami. Można na nim również zobaczyć srebrną róże, która nie raz pojawia się w odcinkach jako jej symbol (w trailerze początkowo był to krzyż, jednak ostatecznie jest to emblemat róży). Jeżeli chodzi o dolną część jej stroju, Ruby nosi czarną, rozkloszowaną spódnicę z wystającą spod niej czerwoną halką. Ubiera ona również czarne rajstopy i wysokie, ciężkie buty z czerwonymi dodatkami, takimi jak: sznurowadła, klamry, podeszwy oraz wystające z nich falbanki. Jednak głównym elementem jej stroju niezaprzeczalnie jest długa, czerwona peleryna z kapturem, która jest przyczepiona do bluzki dwoma srebrnymi krzyżykami. W pewnym stopniu można porównać ją do Czerwonego Kapturka, do czego odniósł się sam twórca serii Monty Oum. Podkreślił jednak, że nie jest ona stworzona na podstawie tej baśniowej postaci. Piżama Piżamą Ruby jest czarny, obcisły podkoszulek z różową twarzą Beowolfa w kształcie serca oraz białe spodnie dresowe w róże. Posiada również czarną maskę do spania, na których widnieje para czerwonych oczu przypominające te, należące do Beowolves z trailera. W swoim domu w Patch Ruby na noc zakłada długie, szare spodnie pokryte wyblakło-czerwonymi kropeczkami oraz koszule z kołnierzykiem o takim samym wzorze, z białą krawędzią. Strój alternatywny Podczas wydarzeń w odcinkach "A Minor Hiccup" i "Painting the Town..." Ruby ma na sobie długą, jasnoszarą koszulę z czarnymi paskami przy nadgarstkach. Na koszuli nosi czarną sukienkę, trochę przypominającą fartuszek z czerwonymi sznurowadłami po bokach, które wyglądają jak te występujące w gorsecie. Pod tym wszystkim bohaterka ma czerwoną spódniczkę z czarnym nadrukiem jej emblematu, tego samego koloru jest środek spódnicy. Na lewym ramieniu ma parę srebrnych kawałków metalu, rozmieszczonych w abstrakcyjny sposób. Prawdopodobnie mają takie samo zastosowanie jak zbroja. Natomiast na nogach ma czarne pończochy i czarno-czerwone buty. Jak zwykle, Ruby nosi czerwoną pelerynę. Poza tym, że jest krótsza niż ta, którą nosi na co dzień, zakrywa ona również szyję dziewczyny. Ten ubiór ma ksywkę "Slayer" (Pogromca). Strój taneczny Podczas Beacon Dance, Ruby ubrana jest w czerwoną sukienkę bez rękawów, sięgającą jej do ud. W talii ma szeroki, czerwony pas z kokardą po lewej stronie. Sukienka jest wiązana czerwoną wstążką między piersiami. W okolicach ramion ma ona czarne, opalizujące ramiączka. Na nogach natomiast bohaterka ma półprzezroczyste czarne rajstopy oraz obcasy tego samego koloru (miała przez nie problemy z chodzeniem). Mundurek szkolny Ruby nosi taki sam uniform jak każda inna dziewczyna w Beacon, z tą różnicą, że jak zawsze ma swoją pelerynę i srebrne krzyżyki. Ruby pizama.png Ruby alternatywny.png Ruby suknia.png RT.png Osobowość Monty Oum określił Ruby jako "niewinną" i wciąż "młodszą siostrzyczkę". Osobowość Ruby rzuca się w oczy poprzez jej dziecinną naturę oraz styl walki. Jest impulsywna, niewinna oraz naiwna w postrzeganiu świata. Jednak, kiedy jest to konieczne, staje się poważna i odpowiedzialna. W "Battle of Beacon" oraz "Heroes and Monsters" bohaterka okazuje się być bardzo zrównoważona i spokojna, pomimo ciężkiej sytuacji oraz traumatycznego przeżycia z odcinka "PvP" oraz "End of the Beginning". Ruby sama siebie określa jako "głuptasa", jeśli chodzi o jej wielką pasję związaną z bronią. Musi być bardzo inteligentna, ponieważ samodzielnie stworzyła swoją kosę - Crescent Rose. Nawet jeśli uważa, że lekko przesadziła podczas jej projektowania. Jest zafascynowana każdą napotkaną bronią, co szczególnie widać podczas prezentacji Atlesiańskich Palladynów w "A minor Hiccup". Poza tym uważa, że spotykanie rozmaitych broni jest jak poznawanie nowych ludzi, tylko że lepsze. Ruby bardzo polega na swojej kosie, która prawdopodobnie jest dużym źródłem jej pewności siebie w trakcie walki. Ruby ma bardzo silne poczucie moralności i sprawiedliwości. Zawdzięcza to historiom i bajkom o bohaterach, czytanym jej przez siostrę oraz sposób, w jaki wychowali ją rodzice. Z tych wszystkich historii wyniosła ideały, wedle których chce prowadzić swoje życie oraz miłość do książek. Dziewczyna często wygłupia się na lekcjach, dlatego uczy się głównie sama. Ruby nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, co można zobaczyć po jej zachowaniu, gdy przyjęto ją do Beacon Academy 2 lata wcześniej niż pozostałych uczniów. Poza tym, zdecydowanie woli spędzać czas sama ze sobą lub ze swoją siostrą Yang Xiao Long. Z czasem jednak zaprzyjaźniła się na tyle z pozostałymi członkiniami swojej drużyny oraz drużyną JNPR, że czuje się z nimi zupełnie swobodnie. Chociaż Ruby nie brakuje umiejętności w kontaktach z ludźmi, poznawanie nowych osób sprawia jej problemy. Wynika to głównie z jej dziecinnej jeszcze natury, mówienia czegoś zanim pomyśli oraz braku doświadczenia w manierach. Jest jednak niesamowicie entuzjastyczną osobą, jeśli uda jej się już z kimś zaprzyjaźnić, jest to bardzo dobra relacja. Pomimo świetnych zdolności w walce, z początku Ruby sprawia wrażenie lekkomyślnej i działającej bardziej pod wpływem impulsu niż jakiejś strategii, co wyraźnie było widać podczas jej pierwszej walki, gdy towarzyszyła Weiss Schnee w "Emerald Forest Pt. 2" gdzie bez zastanowienia wskoczyła na linię ataku Weiss. Pomimo to, szybko okazuje się, że był to raczej jednorazowy incydent i jest ona w stanie analizować sytuacje lepiej niż inni, co skutkuje sukcesem w skoordynowanym i udanym ataku na wielkiego Nevermore'a. Jej umiejętności przywódcze zostają szybko dostrzeżone przez profesora Ozpina, który czyni ją kapitanem drużyny RWBY, by mogła rozwijać tę cechę. Ciężko zaprzeczyć jego zdaniu, gdyż w efekcie Ruby poprzez swoją determinację oraz ciężką pracę stara się być jak najlepszą przywódczynią. Bardzo ciężko się uczy, po nocach siedzi nad książkami, potrafi pokazać się ze swojej odpowiedzialnej i pomysłowej strony. Jest także w stanie "zarazić" swoim entuzjazmem i przekonaniami Jaune'a Arc, by on również stał się jak najlepszym liderem swojej grupy. Ruby zależy na wszystkich członkach jej drużyny równie mocno, niezależnie od rasy czy historii życia. Jest w stanie zarówno współczuć i okazać zrozumienie Weiss Shnee, gdy ta opowiada o swoim ciężkim dzieciństwie oraz problemach z Białym Kłem, z którymi od lat boryka się jej rodzina, jak i Blake Belladonnie, gdy ucieka po tym, jak jej przyjaciele dowiedzieli się, że jest Faunusem i byłym członkiem Białego Kła. Później widać też, że ta troska nie ogranicza się tylko do jej zespołu, ale także ukazuje ją względem Penny Polendiny, kiedy to podczas walki między Blake i Sunem Wukongiem, a Romanem Torchwickiem stara się trzymać ją z dala od konfliktu. Ruby nie lubi nosić formalnych ubrań, co można usłyszeć, gdy narzeka na swój ubiór podczas balu w "Burning the Candle", chcąc jak najszybciej przebrać się w swoje codzienne rzeczy, a nawet wyrażając zdziwienie, że Weiss jest w stanie walczyć w obcasach. Pomimo tego, że Yang mówi jej jak ślicznie wygląda, Ruby nie wydaje się być tym zbytnio pocieszona. W Volume 6, Ruby nagle i dość gwałtownie dojrzewa. Choć dalej na odległość czuć jej charakterystyczną ,,słodkość", coś zmienia się w niej na doroślejsze. Widać, że martwi się o wuja, który zaczyna pić dużo więcej, niż charakterystyczny łyczek alkoholu ze swojej piersiówki. Pod okiem Marii Calavery zaczyna również uczyć się, jak poskromić umiejętności, jakie dają jej srebrne oczy. Podejmuje coraz rozsądniejsze decyzje. Choć to przykre, widać tę zmianę w chwili, gdy oznajmia Qrowowi, że jeśli tylko będzie chciał, to w ich drużynie zawsze znajdzie się dla niego miejsce. Zauważmy: nie błaga ukochane wujka, by został, ale pozwala mu podjąć decyzję. Jest również bardziej samodzielna. 1101 Ruby Rose 11643.png Ruby MiłośćDoBroni.png Ruby BestDayEver.png Ruby HaM.png Broń i umiejętności Ruby jest bardzo sprawna i uzdolniona w walce, pomimo że jest niższa i młodsza od osób w jej otoczeniu. Zawdzięcza to treningom ze swoim wujkiem Qrowem, który wziął ją pod swoje skrzydła w trakcie nauki w Akademii Signal. Dzięki temu Ruby mistrzowsko posługuje się swoją kosą. Sam Ozpin przyznaje, że nie widział nikogo innego poza samym Qrowem, kto byłby równie sprawny w posługiwaniu się tym typem broni. Broń Główną bronią Ruby jest jej własnoręcznie zbudowana czarno-czerwona kosa Crescent Rose. Stworzyła ją samodzielnie w trakcie nauki w szkole walki Signal, jak zresztą każdy tamtejszy student. Jest ona połączeniem rozkładanej kosy oraz wysoko kalibrowego karabinu snajperskiego. Ruby często używa wystrzałów, by zwiększyć siłę uderzeń ostrzem czy też szybkość poruszania się. Pierwszy raz możemy zobaczyć jej kosę w trailerze "Red", gdzie bez problemów i w widowiskowy sposób radzi sobie z watahą Beowolves. Później, w odcinku "Ruby Rose", widzimy jak z jej użyciem pokonuje wynajętych przez Torchwicka osiłków próbujących okraść sklep From Dust Till Down. Crescent Rose jest nieprawdopodobnie ostra. W odcinku "The First Step, Pt 2" przecina ona drzewo jednym ruchem. Gdy Ruby planuje atak z dystansu często wbija ostrze w ziemię by ustabilizować broń, ograniczając potężny odrzut podczas strzałów. Ruby nosi ze sobą dwa rodzaje amunicji: zwyczajnie wyglądające czerwone magazynki oraz magazynki z symbolem przypominającym czarny krzyż. Rożnica między nimi jest widoczna podczas wystrzału - zwykła amunicja daje biały błysk, natomiast ta oznaczona krzyżem - czarny. Wystrzały Crescent Rose naładowanej drugim typem naboi powodują wyraźnie potężniejszą siłę odrzutu, której Ruby używa w celu dodatkowego zwiększenia szybkości ruchu, siły uderzenia lub umożliwienia innych manewrów, które normalnie są nieosiągalne. Semblance Jak powiedziała Pyrrha, Semblance Ruby to szybkość. Dzięki niej, bohaterka porusza się z taką prędkością, że nie widzimy toru jej ruchu, a jedynie moment gdy pojawia się w innym miejscu, niczym po teleportacji. Jej wykorzystanie możemy zobaczyć podczas różnych sytuacji: gdy unika ataków potworów Grimm czy podczas walki na jedzenie w "Best Day Ever", gdzie przy użyciu swojej szybkości, Ruby tworzy wir porywający drużynę JNPR oraz wszystkie przedmioty w pomieszczeniu, by następnie uderzyć nimi w ścianę. Niestety, Ruby nie posiada pełnej kontroli nad tą umiejętnością. W "Players and Pieces" podczas ucieczki przed Death Slalkerem biegła w zwyczajnym tempie, w efekcie czego jej peleryna została przybita do ziemi przez pióro Nevermora. Innym razem w odcinku "No Breaks", Roman Torchwick jest w stanie złapać ją strzałem rączki ze swojej laski. Podczas używania swojego Semblance, Ruby pozostawia za sobą czerwone płatki róż. Nie jest to tylko metaforyczny efekt, inne osoby wydają się je dostrzegać. W "A Minor Hiccup" Ruby po chwyceniu Penny miała problem z kontrolą i wyhamowaniem, prawdopodobnie przez wagę przyjaciółki, co sugeruje, że Ruby nie zyskuje dodatkowej siły podczas używania swojego Semblance. Zwinność Ruby jest zdolna do wykonywania bardzo wysokich skoków, nawet bez używania odrzutu ze swojej broni. Dodatkowo, korzystając z Crescent Rose, może spędzić dobre kilka sekund w powietrzu skacząc na kilka czy też kilkanaście metrów. Wytrzymałość Ruby jest niezwykle wytrzymała, możemy to zobaczyć w wielu sytuacjach. W "The Emerald Forest" po ucieczce przed grupą Beowolves Ruby nie daje po sobie poznać żadnych oznak zmęczenia, w odróżnieniu od Weiss, która wyraźnie oddycha znacznie ciężej. Nie widać również, by na jej kondycji specjalnie odbiła się mająca miejsce chwilę później walka z Nevermorem, gdzie była w stanie wciągnąć go na samą górę klifu i odciąć mu głowę. Mimo tego wyraźnie było widać jej zmęczenie w "Search and Destroy", co prawdopodobnie było spowodowane wielokrotnymi walkami jedna po drugiej, praktycznie bez przerwy. Słabości W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, Ruby nie jest zbyt sprawna w walce wręcz. W "Mountain Glenn", po stracie swojej broni, gdy zapadła się pod nią ziemia, została łatwo pokonana przez zwykłego żołnierza Białego Kła. Ta słabość jest również widoczna podczas próby walki wręcz z Torchwickiem. Jest to najprawdopodobniej spowodowane wiekiem Ruby. Będąc dwa lata młodsza od swoich rówieśników, nie wykształciła jeszcze odpowiedniej siły. To jednak pokazuje, jak niesamowicie zdolna jest w posługiwaniu się swoją bronią. W "PvP" bohaterka doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tej słabości. Nawet nie próbuje walczyć z Mercurym Blackiem, stara się go od razu ominąć. Srebrne oczy Tę niesamowicie rzadką cechę Ruby odziedziczyła po swojej matce. Według opowieści Qrowa ci, którzy urodzili się ze srebrnymi oczami, byli przeznaczeni do bycia wielkimi wojownikami, najlepszymi z najlepszych. Wojownikami, których same potwory Grimm się bały. W "End of the Beginning" po zobaczeniu śmierci Pyrrhy, Ruby w rozpaczy nieświadomie używa swoich mocy, by zamrozić Grimm Smoka. Pełne umiejętności związane z tą cechą są nieznane, ale pod okiem Marii, Ruby dowiaduje się, że może dzięki oczom obrócić Grimma w kamień. Calavera uświadamia jej również, że by ,,uruchomić" moc swoich tęczówek, musi myśleć o tych, których kocha i których chce ochronić, skupić się tylko na nich. Inne Poza walką Ruby posiada szeroką widzę na temat uzbrojenia, co jest szczególnie widoczne po zaawansowanej konstrukcji jej własnej broni. Ruby niejednokrotnie przejawia swoje umiejętności przywódcze, szybko tworząc i wykonując skuteczne plany ze swoja drużyną. Ruby zdaje się też mieć oko do szczegółów. W "Destiny" błyskawicznie wypatruje Emerald Sustrai w tłumie, której nie powinno tam być. Z kolei w "Heroes and Monsters", zauważyła przycisk do otwierania parasolki Neo. Jej rozłożenie porwało właścicielkę z wiatrem, zanim zadała cios Ruby. Ruby1.png RWBY Episode 1 Ruby Rose.gif Semblace Ruby.png Ruby EoB.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Główne Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:RWBY Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Drużyna RWBY Kategoria:Drużyna RNJR Kategoria:Rodzina Rose Kategoria:Rodzina Xiao Long